MU: Nightmare on Elm Street
by Shinigamilover2
Summary: 'Inside the Field' and 'AVPA' midquel. The students of MU don't know it yet, but something is out to get them in their dreams. No one knows where it came from or who it will visit next. But if Mike, Sulley, Randy, and Angel fail to stop it, They will all be doomed. 1, 2, Freddy's coming for you! 3, 4, better lock your door. Rated T for horror related violence and blood.
1. Chapter 1

** A/N: It's been a while since I've done a 'Monsters University' story, so this will be my comeback while I work on another story. Everyone knows this little nursery rhyme, "One, two, Freddy's coming for you. Three, four, better lock the door. Five, six, grab your crucifix. Seven, eight, better stay up late. Nine, ten, never sleep again". And this is what our heroes deal with in this story, also, this is an 'Inside the Field' and 'AVPA' midquel. Enjoy!**

Scaring class was in session, and Sulley was taking notes on everything Mrs. Shumway was teaching them. Sulley was about to fall asleep but Mike carefully slapped him in the face.

"Dude, at least TRY to stay awake" Mike said as he turned his head back to his notebook.

"Sorry, I didn't get any sleep at all last night" Sulley apologized.

"Nightmares again?" Mike asked. Sulley nodded.

"You don't know the half of it" Sulley said. For the past several weeks, Sulley had been having nightmares and it kept making his school life very difficult. He closed his eyes for a little bit and opened them back up and looked over to Mrs. Shumway.

"Alright, now open up your books to page sixty two" she instructed. Sulley turned the pages until he got to the page. He got to page sixty two and saw a glove with metal fingers and knifes on the tips on the metal fingers. Sulley gasped and looked around the room in fear, he knew he was dreaming, and he had seen that glove a lot to know who it belonged to.

"Oh no" he muttered. He closed his eyes and began speaking to himself.

"Wake up. Wake up, wake up, wake up" Sulley kept saying to himself. He opened up to his eyes and looked around to see that the inside of the building looked totally burnt and no one was in their seats. Ashes fell from the ceiling slowly like snow flakes, and there was someone standing at the chalk board. He was human, his face was totally burnt, and some of his left cheek was missing so that you could see it's muscle tissue. He wore a black fedora, black jeans, a red and green striped sweater that had some burnt spots on it, and he was wearing the glove Sulley saw in his book.

"You really shouldn't fall asleep in class" he said in a dark and deep voice. Sulley got out of his seat and began running towards the exit. Once he got out, he was in an elementary school classroom that had flooded floors, no desks, the windows were boarded up, and there were poorly drawn drawings on the chalk board. The burnt human was in front of the chalk board and looked to Sulley.

"Hi, Jimmy" he said.

"Who are you?" Sulley asked as he backed away slowly. The human walked up to him slowly as well.

"You look just as handsome... as ever" he cooed evilly. He then held up his index bladed finger up to Sulley's nose as he was backed up against the wall.

"You have nothing to worry about. This won't hurt. One. Little. BIT!" he said slowly. Sulley held his hands up in front of his face to defend himself, and the human used his bladed finger to place a cut on Sulley's left palm.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sulley screamed. He woke up back in his desk and all eyes were on him.

"Are you alright?" asked Mrs. Shumway. Sulley kept taking deep breaths with widened eyes.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that" Sulley said. He then looked at his left hand to see a bleeding cut. What happened his dream happened in reality, the burnt man cut him. The bell rang and Sulley ran fast out the door.

"Sulley! Come back! Sulley!" Mike called out as he followed him. Sulley ran over to the water fountain and rinsed his bleeding hand in the water.

"Sulley" he heard a voice say behind him. Sulley screamed and looked behind him. He thought it was the burnt human but as it turned out it was just Randy.

"Dude, you look like crap" Randy said as he looked at the dark circles under his eyes.

"Thanks for being straight forward about it" Sulley said sarcastically.

"Sulley!" Mike's voice called out. Sulley and Randy turned around to see Mike.

"Sulley. If there's something wrong than you have to tell me" Mike said as he walked up to his friend. Sulley just stayed silent.

"It's okay, you can tell us. We're not gonna judge you" Randy said. Sulley then took a deed breath and spoke.

"Okay. I'm having these nightmares. And there's this human. His face is burnt, he has this glove with knives for fingers. He keeps haunting me" Sulley said.

"Wait, did you say 'burnt human'?" Mike asked.

"You've been dreaming about him too?" asked Sulley. Mike nodded.

"One, two, Freddy's coming for you" Mike said.

"Three, four, better lock your door" Sulley said.

"Five, six, grab your crucifix" Mike continued.

"Seven, eight, gonna stay up late" Sulley continued.

"Nine, ten..." Mike said, and they said the last part together.

"Never sleep again" they said in a whisper.

"You dream about Freddy too?" Sulley said.

"Yes, he did this to me" Mike said as he showed Sulley his arm to see four horizontal cuts on it.

"This is bad" Sulley said.

Meanwhile, at the school of scream can design, one of the students fell asleep and woke up to find themselves in a boiler room.

"Hehehehehehehehehehehe" the monster heard. He looked behind him to see Freddy. Freddy placed his clawed glove on one of the pipes on the wall and dragged it across the pipe. Sparks were flying off the metal surface and after a little bit as he got closer, he took his claws off the pipe.

"What do you want?" asked the monster.

"You" he said. Freddy then charged at the monster and began attacking him.

Meanwhile, in the classroom. The other students noticed the sleeping student screaming and he began flying around the room and he struggled to wake up. The monster was then flung out a window and was impaled on a flag pole.

"Oh my God!" shouted one female student.

"Call 911!" shouted one other male monster.

"I'll go get the nurse" Prof. Brandywine said in a monotone voice and walked out the classroom.

** A/N: Sulley and Mike seemed to be worried. Except for Brandywine because somebody just got killed by Freddy Krueger and he acts like nothing happened! Some teacher he is, right? So, it seems we all know that if Mike and Sulley have been dreaming about Freddy and it could lead to disastrous results. More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

** A/N: So, one of MU's students has fallen to the wrath of Freddy Krueger. And Sulley and Mike have been being taunted by Krueger for a while now, only Mike has been passing the nightmares off as just dreams and nothing more until he heard Sulley say HE has been dreaming about Krueger as well. Now, this is where we left off. Enjoy!**

Ambulances came through the MU front gate and drove up to the school of scream can design. Two paramedics climbed up the flagpole to take the impaled body off it. Once the body was placed on the gurney, it was slowly being taken into the ambulance.

"What's going on?" asked Mike as he, Sulley, and Randy ran up to the crime scene. Sulley noticed his girlfriend Angel approaching him. They ran to each other and hugged.

"What happened?" Sulley asked Angel.

"I don't know, he fell asleep in class and then he began flying all over the place and then he was launched out the window and got impaled by the flagpole" Angel explained as she pointed up to the broken window and bloodied flagpole. Sulley knew what happened now.

"Krueger" the blue behemoth growled.

"Who?" asked Angel in confusion.

"Freddy Krueger, he's a human who goes into your dreams while you sleep and kills you" Mike said as he and Randy approached the couple. Angel got wide eyes of fear.

"I've been seeing him too" Angel said. Everyone began to get worried. All three of them, minus Randy have had been being haunted by the burnt man who killed in the dreams of innocents.

"We can't just ignore this issue now. This guy fell victim to this Krueger guy and it could get even more worst if we don't do something about it" Randy said. Sulley then turned his head to the ambulance only to see Freddy holding his father, Bill's decapitated head in his hand that wasn't covered with the bladed glove.

"Daddy's not here to save you anymore, Jimmy. Hahahahahahahahaha" said Krueger before he shook his head to realize nothing was there. He turned back to Mike who was looking at him with a confused look.

"Sulley, there's nothing but an ambulance there, what are you looking at?" the one eyed monster asked.

"I saw Krueger holding my dad's head in his arm" Sulley explained. Angel then took Sulley by his wrist.

"We need to get you to the hospital, you're having micro-naps" she said. Mike followed them except for Randy.

Randy walked up to his dorm room and went for the bathroom to turn on the hot water and put some bubble bath soap in it. As soon as the tub was full, Randy got into the tub and his muscles felt relaxed already. The lizard reached for his phone to set an alarm to wake him up, for he was about to take a nap in the tub. Once the alarm was set, he began snoozing off.

After a few seconds of sleeping, Krueger's bladed hand came out of the tub and attempted to slash Randy, but a knock on the door woke Randy up, and the glove went back into the water.

"Randy?" asked a nasally voice that no doubt belonged to Mike.

"Yeah?" the lizard replied.

"I didn't see you following us to the hospital to get Sulley checked, I just wanted to know if you were here" said Mike.

"Yeah, I'm just taking a bath" Randy said.

"Okay, I'll have Angel call you when we're done, okay?" Mike said.

"Alright" Randy said. After that, Randy fell back asleep and took a nap for a while.

After five minutes, Randy woke up to see that the lights were turned off. He got out the tub and dried himself off with a towel and flicked the light switch a bit.

"Great, no power" Randy muttered. When Randy opened up the door, his room wasn't there, just a snowing environment at night and saw a preschool building. Randy walked up to the building and looked all around to see toys and playground equipment.

"Hello, Randy" a voice said. Randy looked behind him to see the dreaded Freddy Krueger walking towards him, wiggling his bladed fingers, the metal swished as the fingers wiggled.

"Who are you?" Randy whispered in fear as he backed up against the wall of the preschool and Freddy was in his face.

"You don't really know? After everything your friends told you? What a shame" Freddy said as he used his bladed glove to stroke Randy's arm gently and then move down to his hand and held it.

"What do you want with me?" Randy asked in fear.

"Not you, your big blue buddy, Sulley" the burnt man hissed.

"You leave Sulley alone" Randy said, trying to be brave, but was scared out of his wits.

"Who's gonna make me?" asked Krueger. He sniffed Randy's scales.

"Hmm, you smell like bath soaps" Krueger menacingly joked.

**BRING! BRING! BRING! BRING! BRING!**

Randy opened his eyes to see he was in the bathtub again and looked all around him to see that it was all just a dream. Randy reached for his phone and picked up.

"Hello?" asked the lizard.

"Randy, it's Angel. Sulley's been put to sleep for a while. I gave him some Lunesta and that really did the trick" Angel said.

"No, no, you have to wake him up right now" Randy said in worry.

"Why? What's the matter?" Angel asked.

"I fell asleep in the tub and I saw that Freddy guy you were talking about" the purple lizard said as he got out the tub and dried himself off.

"You saw him?" asked Angel.

"He wants Sulley. We have to make sure he DOESN'T sleep at all costs. Wake him up and do it now" Randy said into the phone with serious tension in his voice.

"Got it" Angel said as she hung up. Randy hung up as well and ran over to the hospital.

** A/N: Now we know Freddy wants Sulley, but for what reason? Something sinister, I can tell you that. And we also know that Angel has been seeing Freddy in her dreams too. Now in the next chapter, Mike is gonna see something interesting when he falls asleep. All that and more in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

** A/N: So, Randy dreamed about Freddy when he was in the tub sleeping and Krueger almost killed him if it weren't for the phone ringing. Krueger wants Sulley for some reason, but what reason is that? We'll find out later. But for now, let's get back to what's in store for this chapter. Enjoy!**

Angel hung up and looked to see Sulley still sleeping. After Randy explained the severity of the situation, she began shaking him.

"Wake up! Sulley! Please! Wake up!" Angel kept screaming. Mike was sitting on the chair reading and closed the book when he saw Angel trying to shake Sulley out of his sleep.

"What's going on?" asked Mike.

"Krueger's after Sulley. We have to wake him up" Angel said. Mike ran over to the sink and filled a glass of water up. He then splashed it in Sulley's face and it woke him up. The behemoth sat up in his hospital bed and rubbed his eyes.

"What's going on?" Sulley asked.

"Randy called us. He said he fell asleep in the bath and he saw Freddy" Angel said.

"Wait, Randy saw Krueger?" Sulley asked to make sure he heard Angel right. Angel nodded and spoke again.

"He said he was after you. He want you. For some reason, YOU'RE his favorite" Angel said. Sulley got scared now. As of this moment, he knew he had to be careful due to being Freddy's main target. Mike got worried a bit too, when he looked at the clock he began walking towards the hospital exit.

"Where are you going?" Sulley asked.

"I have swim practice tonight, remember?" Mike reminded. Mike was on the college swim team and he's won about seven medals since he joined. Dean Barbara (Barbie for short).

"Oh yeah, but what about Krueger?" Angel asked.

"No matter what happens, whatever you do... Don't. Fall. Asleep" Mike told them. He then left the hospital and left it at that. Angel then nuzzled Sulley's neck to comfort him, she wanted to make him feel safe despite being hunted down by a psycho dream killer.

Meanwhile, after running into the locker room to get changed into a purple speedo and a black swimming cap.

"Am I late?" asked Mike to Barbie as he just walked up to him.

"Nope, you're just in time actually" he said. Mike then got to a diving board and got himself in a ready position with the other monsters.

"Already guys! Let's do a few warm up laps. When I blow the whistle, give me five back and forth!" the Dean instructed. When Barbie blew the whistle, everyone jumped off their boards and began swimming.

"Come on boys! Work it! You're like machines! Keep it going boys! Keep moving on!" Barbie cheered. Mike then felt something grab his leg and began pulling him into the water. Mike looked down to see it was Freddy's arm pulling him down. Mike was desperate for air, he kicked the arm and swam back up to the surface to see that he wasn't in the pool room anymore.

"What the...?" Mike asked as he looked around. He was outside a giant factory building and he was in a small water tank. Mike got out the tank and began coughing.

"Brr" Mike said as he wrapped his arms around himself. The sound of running footsteps could be heard. Mike looked to his left to see a human with a jacket on and black jeans running away from speeding cars.

"Wait! Stop!" Mike said. But the human didn't listen and ran past him. The cars did too.

"Stop! Wait!" Mike shouted as he ran after the cars. No one responded to him. It was like he was invisible. The human ran into the factory building and locked himself in it.

"Krueger! Come out you sick piece of crap!" shouted one adult man that came out of one of the cars. Mike realized something, that human that was running was Freddy Krueger.

"You open this door, Krueger!" shouted one adult who was holding a shovel that was trying to pull the door open.

"Whatever you think I did, I didn't do it! I didn't do anything!" Freddy shouted. The other adults began surrounding the building. Mike went to three adults to see they were opening up the car trunk and taking a cloth and putting it an a gasoline box.

"No, this isn't the right way" the one female said.

"Then what IS the right way? Our kids have to get on a stand and tell a room full of people what happened!?" one adult screamed.

"He's right, Gwen. He's right. This ends tonight" the one man said as he shut the trunk. Mike got wide eyed when he saw that the man lit the gasoline soaked cloth with a lighter.

"This is for my son!" shouted the man as he threw the lit canister through the window. The building began catching fire and soon the whole building blew up.

"Oh my God" Mike muttered. Out one of the doors came out Freddy on fire with his face being burnt and he was screaming. He was running towards Mike. He shut his eye and then woke up to find himself back in the pool room coughing up water.

"You okay?" Barbie asked. He looked all around him to see his swim team members around a circle.

"Go grab a nurse" said the Dean. One team member complied and went out of the room. Mike was taking deep breaths in horror at what he just saw. He fell asleep in the middle of swim practice to witness the real life death of Freddy Krueger.

Meanwhile, at the PNK house, Cassie was getting up from bed and clutching her stomach.

"A quick midnight snack and then it's off to bed" she said. Once she went down the stairs and got to the kitchen, she saw that there was fire spewing from the ovens and grills. She then walked around to see no one in the room. But the body of the one student who was impaled by the flag pole was hanging by his feet on one pipe.

"Sammy. Oh God" she muttered.

"No, just me" said a voice from behind her. She turned around to see Freddy Krueger.

"You came down for a midnight snack didn't you? Well how would you like it if Mr. Krueger made you a Patty cake?" he teased evilly. He slashed his glove across her chest.

"Patty cake!" he screamed. She screamed back in pain.

"Patty cake! Baker's men!" Krueger chanted as he cut Cassie some more.

"Bake me a cake as fast as you can!" he kept chanting as he cut her sides and chest.

Meanwhile, outside her dream, she was really squirming like a worm and fell down the stairs to the kitchen. Her PNK sisters followed her there.

"Cassie! What's wrong? Someone help her!" one of them screamed.

"Back in the dream, Krueger picked up a metal rolling pin.

"Roll it!" he hit her in the head with it and it made her twirl around a bit until she was in front of Freddy again.

"Pat it!" Freddy said. He shoved her back further to a large furnace. The furnace door opened by itself.

"And mark it with an F!" and then Freddy carved the letter F into her stomach. Krueger then grabbed her by her shirt.

"And put it in the over for Freddy and me!" he shouted as he tossed her into the open furnace. She began burning and burning. She reached her arm out, but Freddy slammed the door and dismembered her arm.

"It should be done in a few minutes" Freddy said jokingly as he walked away.

Outside the dream, Cassie squirmed inside the furnace which she grabbed the knob on but loosened it by accident and opened it. Then she crawled into the furnace and shut it.

"CASSIE!" one PNK member shouted in horror.

** A/N: Wow, Mike witnessed Freddy's actual death in the human world, and one of the PNK members died at Freddy's bladed hand. And there was a lesson in this chapter, be careful around furnaces or ovens! More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

** A/N: Freddy has taken another victim from PNK. And Mike fell asleep during swim practice and he saw Freddy Krueger's death before he began haunting people's dreams. Now this is where things gets really interesting. Enjoy!**

Sulley, Angel, and Randy ran over to the nurse's office to see Mike still in his speedo and sitting down on the examination table.

"What happened?" Sulley asked.

"I must have dozed off during swim practice and I dreamed about Krueger dragging me into the water. When I got back up to the surface, I saw him being cornered and burnt alive by other humans. After he was running towards me while he was on fire, I woke up" Mike said as he got up off the table. The nurse walked up to him and she had a thermometer in her hand.

"Open wide" she instructed. Mike did as told and he let his temperature get taken.

"Now that we're all dreaming about the same guy, this is getting serious, far more serious than before" said Randy. Dean Barbie walked in and looked to Mike.

"You okay?" he asked. Mike nodded and the nurse took the thermometer out his mouth.

"98 degrees. Sorry kid, you've caught a cold from being in the water too long. I'd recommend taking a week off from swimming until you're better" the nurse advised. Mike sneezed. The dean looked to the other students.

"Some girl from PNK burned herself alive while she was asleep. We're assuming she was a suicidal sleepwalker" Barbie said. Their eyes widened.

"Sir, I know you're not gonna believe us. But that girl was really murdered. By a human" Angel said.

"A human?" he asked.

"Freddy Krueger" Sulley said. The dean felt a shiver go down his spine after hearing that name.

"Why do you look so surprised?" Randy asked his superior. Barbie looked to the nurse.

"Nurse, could I have some privacy with my students?" she nodded and then left the room. The dean then sat down by Mike on the table and spoke.

"There was a human named Fred Krueger. He was a gardener at a pre-school in the human world. He was caught molesting the children that went there by taking them to his home, which was the basement of the school" the dean told his students. They kept on listening.

"He ran away from the police. But he fled into the monster world by accident. After we grew close with him, we knew that humans weren't toxic at all and that everything we've been told was a lie. After he told us what he did, we chased him back to the human world. He was burned alive by the parents of the children he molested, and no one ever heard from him again" Barbie told them.

"He's back. He's killing other people in their dreams and they end up dying in real life" Angel said.

"You die in your dreams, you die for real" Mike said shivering and coughing afterwords.

"Now for some reason he's after me" Sulley piped in. Barbie got up and looked at Sulley.

"If this guy really is after you, I've got only one word for you. Coffee, make friends with it, do whatever you have to do to stay awake" he said. He then left the office. The four friends looked to each other in fear.

Meanwhile, at the apartment complex near MU campus was Claire Wheeler and Brock Pearson sleeping in the same bed together. Claire got up after hearing a dog bark. She got up and looked around. She got onto the balcony outside her room to see no dog.

"Keep your dog down! We're trying to sleep here!" Claire shouted. She got off the balcony and back inside the apartment to see that her apartment was a pre-school hallway. A little girl walked up to her and grabbed her hand.

"Come on, we gotta hide" she said in a playful tone. She looked to her left to see a classroom where three girls were jumping rope and chanting.

"1, 2, Freddy's coming for you. 3, 4, better lock your door. 5, 6, grab your crucifix. 7, 8, better stay up late. 9, 10, never sleep again" they chanted. Claire then stopped at a classroom where she saw Krueger with his face facing the chalk board.

"Five, four, three, two, one" he began to look at Claire and scrape his bladed fingers on the board.

"Ready or not... here I come" he said slowly. He then slashed his claw at her.

Claire woke up with a gasp only to see that she was in bed with Brock again. She sighed in relief and then got up to get a drink of water from the faucet and wash her face. Soon she got back in bed and turned to Brock's side to see Krueger instead of Brock.

"Found you" Freddy said deeply. He got up on top of her and began cutting her entire body with his glove.

Outside the dream, Brock noticed Claire screaming and he tried shaking her awake. Once he saw claw marks all over her body, he began shouting.

"Wake up! Wake up! WAKE UP!" he screamed. Soon, he went into the bathroom and took a plastic cup and filled it with water and tossed it in her face. Claire woke up alive, but bloodied up and covered in cuts that were given to her by Freddy.

"Brock!" she said as she launched herself into his arms.

"Who did this to you?" he asked. She looked up to him and muttered the two worst words she ever said.

"Freddy Krueger" she said. Brock then got wide eyed. He took Claire into his arms and ran her to the hospital.

Back at the school of scaring, Mrs. Shumway was handing Randy a bottle of pills.

"It's almost empty. There are like, four pills left" Mike said.

"You can get a refill as soon as we're done talking here. These pills are supposed to reduce dreaming when you sleep. Hopefully it'll keep that Krueger guy out of your dreams for good" she said. The dean walked into the room and looked to Randy.

"Freddy attacked Claire Wheeler a few minutes ago. Claw marks were found all over her body. She's at the hospital right now" the dean explained. Mike then took the bottle of pills from Randy and looked at the label.

"We'd better get to the pharmacy. It's only a ten minute drive from here. The sooner we start taking these, the less we'll have to worry about Krueger" Mike said as he ran out the door and his friends followed.

**A/N: Now we know Freddy's origin story, and that he failed to kill Claire Wheeler. Thank God that Brock woke her up by splashing water on her face. Now Sulley is gonna see Krueger again in the next chapter at the pharmacy, and a lot more. Please review, thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

** A/N: So, Mrs. Shumway gave Mike, Randy, Sulley, and Angel some special pills that stop you from dreaming to save them from Freddy Krueger and his wrath. Also, Krueger entered Claire Wheeler's home and attempted to kill her, but Brock woke her up just in time. Now our heroes have gone to the pharmacy to attempt to get a refill on the pills that Mrs. Shumway gave them. Enjoy!**

As soon as the car was marked in front of the pharmacy. Mike got out the car.

"Sulley, stay in the car. You look like crap and you need to sleep more than any of us" Mike said. Randy then got out and saw Sulley trying to get out, but Randy got in front of the door and shut it.

"Dude, let me out" Sulley said.

"Sorry, but Mike's right. The sooner you start having less dreams about Krueger. The better you are" Randy said. As soon as Angel was out the car. Sulley was alone. He closed his eyes for a quick cat nap. He opened his eyes the minute he heard the door trying to be opened.

"Back so soon? That was quick" Sulley said to himself. He looked to his door to see Freddy. Sulley jumped and screamed. Krueger broke the window and grabbed Sulley by one of his horns with the hand that wasn't bladed and threw him out the car.

"(GASP)" Sulley woke up. He was still in the car, and the window wasn't broken. The blue behemoth looked to the car's dashboard to see a cigarette lighter. He got an idea and pushed the button and waited for the lighter to heat up.

Inside the pharmacy, Randy was looking at the greeting cards. Angel was looking at some magazines about celebrities and tabloids. Mike walked up the pharmacist.

"May I help you, sir?" she asked. Mike took a deep breath and spoke.

"Yes. I am going to need a refill on this. It's for a Mrs. Julia Shumway" Mike said. The pharmacist checked the bottle and read the label.

"Okay, no problem" she replied. She walked to the back of the room to find the right medicine and Mike sighed happily in relief with a tired smile. The pharmacist came back with the pill bottle still empty a minute later.

"I'm sorry, but we're all out at the minute. We're supposed to receive a new shipment tomorrow morning. So check back tomorrow and I'll be able to get if for you" she said gently. Mike moaned and rubbed his temples. They didn't have that kind of time, because Freddy was after them and unless they couldn't stop dreaming, he'd kill them all.

"Thanks anyways. I'll be sure to come back tomorrow" Mike said. And he left the counter.

Back in the car, the cigarette lighter was finished heating up and the metal was all red due to the amount of heat that was stored inside it. Sulley then held up his left arm and he looked to his hand that had the cigarette lighter in it and then jammed it into his wrist.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow. Jeez. Ow" Sulley muttered with squinting eyes of pain as he lifted up the lighter to see a burn mark that was hidden deep in his fur, but it was visible. He didn't want to do it, but he was too desperate to stay awake. Sulley then placed the cigarette lighter back in the dashboard and got out the car.

"They've been in there too long" Sulley muttered as he entered the pharmacy.

"Guys! Guys, where are you?" Sulley called out. He then walked into an aisle that had mouthwash, foot powder, shampoo, conditioner, body wash, soap bars, shaving cream, razors, and hair dye. He noticed the lights beginning to flicker in the store and looked behind him.

"What the...?" Sulley muttered to himself. Soon, the aisle turned into a hallway with wires and pipes on the walls, and Freddy appeared, slowly walking towards him. The lights flickered again to reveal he was still inside the store, but then the lights dimmed to reveal the dark hallway again. Sulley was having a micro-nap.

"Oh God, no" Sulley muttered as he backed away slowly from Krueger. Freddy placed his clawed index finger on one of the pipes and dragged it along the metal surface. Sparks began forming and flying from the blade scratching the surface.

"This is just a dream, this is just a dream" Sulley whispered. Krueger took his claw off the pipe and spoke.

"That's right. No one can prove that I was ever here" he said. Freddy was soon in Sulley's face and he grabbed his throat with his free hand. Sulley tried to break free, but he ended up grabbing the sleeve of Freddy's sweater and tearing a piece of the fabric off. Krueger pushed Sulley to the floor.

"Why are you doing this to me? What's so special about me?" asked Sulley. Krueger just laughed and spoke. He wiggled his bladed fingers and they made swishing noises.

"Because you've always been my number one. My special little boy. My... Little... Sulley" he said. Krueger scratched the wall with his glove and made the pipes open and steam came out of the open pipes. Sulley saw the lights go up again to reveal that Krueger's scratch made a bunch of foot powder and hair dye fall off the shelves. The lights dimmed to see that he was in the hallway of the dimmed building again.

"No. Stay away from me" Sulley begged.

"Who's gonna make me? Your dad? Daddy's dead now, Sulley. You saw what happened" Krueger said as he raised his glove. Sulley looked away, and he felt Freddy's claws cut his shoulder.

In the pharmacy, Sulley's blood that was released from Krueger's bladed attack got onto some mouthwash bottles.

"WAKE UP! You're bleeding" Freddy said as he wiped the blood off his claw with his sweater sleeve.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sulley screamed on the floor with his hands on his head and eyes shut tightly.

"Sulley! Sulley!" he heard a voice say. Sulley opened up his eyes and he looked to see Mike, Randy, and Angel running towards him.

"Oh my God. Sulley, what happened?" Randy asked.

"It was Krueger? Wasn't it?" Mike asked. Sulley nodded and looked at his palm to see the piece of Freddy's sweater that he pulled from the dream was really with him.

"What is that?" Angel asked.

"It's a piece of his sweater. I pulled it off when I was in the dream" Sulley said as they all looked to the piece of fabric. Randy's eyes widened at the idea of pulling something out of the dream and bringing it into reality. He ran over to a different aisle of the store and took a first-aid kit and looked at the label to see it's contents.

"Gauze, antibiotics, band-aids, adrenaline. Yes, adrenaline. Just what we need" Randy said. He then ran up to the check-out counter and paid for it.

**A/N: Wow, that was scary wasn't it? I knew it would be. So, now Sulley got cut by Freddy, and he pulled a piece of his sweater out of the dream realm. We'll find out what Randy plans to do with that first-aid kit in the next chapter. Please review, thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

** A/N: So, Sulley pulled a piece of Freddy's sweater out of the dream world and he got cut. Also, what did Krueger mean when he called Sulley his 'Number One', his 'Favorite little boy' and his 'Little Sulley'? That will all be explained later. And Randy bought a first-aid kit with a syringe of adrenaline in it. This is where we left off. Enjoy!**

As soon as everyone got in the car, Angel cleaned up Sulley's bleeding cut and Randy explained his theory to them.

"What do you mean 'Pull him out of the dream realm'? What does that even mean?" asked Mike.

"If Sulley yanked off a piece of Freddy's sweater when he was in the dream, maybe we can pull his full physical body out too" Randy said.

"It's a good idea, but what are we supposed to do after we pull him out?" Angel asked as she pressed the towel hard against Sulley's shoulder.

"We kill him. In the dream world, he's immortal, right? What if he was outside the dream world?" Randy asked.

"We could kill him easily. He'd never cone back again" Sulley answered. Randy continued speaking.

"Exactly! We're gonna have one of us fall asleep. Freddy will most likely try to kill them when they bump into them. After a while, I'll inject this adrenaline into their heart and once the sleeping one feels it, they'll grab Krueger and bring him into the real world" Randy explained.

"Good plan. But which one of us is gonna do it?" Mike asked. Sulley then spoke up.

"I'll do it. I'm the one Krueger wants. Let him have what he's been wanting all this time only for him to be tricked" Sulley said, trying to persuade his friends to let him do it.

"Alright. If you think you can do it, I trust you" Randy said.

"Where should we kill him?" Mike asked. Angel replied with an answer.

"How about the ROR house? It's abandoned and ROR was disbanded after the whole force-field incident with the aliens" it was a good idea. They looked to each other and nodded. Randy stepped on the gas and began driving towards MU, and the ROR house.

Once they got there, they went up the stairs and went up to the master bedroom, Johnny Worthington III's bedroom.

"Sulley, lie down on the bed. Mike, you'll be the one to inject Sulley with the adrenaline when Sulley sees Krueger" Randy said giving instructions.

"How will be know he's seen him already?" asked Angel.

"His whimpering. He'll whimper when he sees Krueger in his sleep and begin pain filled moans when he's asleep. That's how we know" Randy said. Sulley lied down on his back and looked to the ceiling.

"You ready?" asked Angel. Sulley nodded.

"Let's do this" he muttered. Angel gave her boyfriend a kiss for good luck and then Sulley shut his eyes. Now he was asleep.

Sulley opened his eyes to see he was still in Johnny's old bedroom, but he was alone.

"Guys, guys, where are you?" Sulley asked. He went out the door to see that he was no longer in the abandoned ROR house, but in the hallway of the Monsters, inc building.

"Hello? Anyone in here?" Sulley called out. He then looked down to feel something wet on his foot. He looked down to see arrows painted into the carpet with blood. He followed them down the hall and to the right only to see a dead end and a wall with tools hanging from a rack.

"What the? Why would it lead me here?" asked Sulley. He then looked to see blood arrows pointing as a wrench and a little yellow sticky not on it.

"Lift up wrench then pull" he read aloud. Sulley did as the note said and the wall shifted to the left to reveal a metal hallway. Sulley went inside only to have the door shut behind him. Sulley then continued walking forwards into the secret room of the building. It looked like a boiler room. And there was some fire coming out of crevices in some cracks in the floor.

"Monsters, inc had a secret room? Who knew" Sulley said to himself.

"Boo" a deep voice behind him said. Sulley jumped in shock and turned around to see Freddy Krueger himself.

"Hiya, Sulley. What game do you wanna play now?" asked Freddy menacingly.

"Screw you" Sulley growled.

"Oh, that sounds like fun. But why don't we include our OTHER little playmates as well?" asked Freddy as he gently titled Sulley's head to the left to see the bodies of Sammy, the student who got impaled by the flag pole, Cassie who was burnt alive to a crisp, and Sulley's father with a giant hallow bleeding hole in his chest.

"No, no, no this isn't real. It's not real. It's not real" Sulley said to himself. Krueger then turned Sulley's head back to him.

"It's real. I'M REAL" Freddy said deeply. Sulley then punched Krueger in the face and ran away from the burnt human.

"So it's hide and seek, now. Isn't it Sulley?" Freddy muttered before walking after him. Sulley then ran across a metal bridge that was above a small storage room with scream canisters. Before Sulley got to the other side of the bridge, Freddy popped up in front of him from the wall.

"Tag, YOU'RE it, now" Krueger said. Sulley kicked Freddy in his chest and he landed backwards and fell to the floor and his hand that wasn't bladed was caught on fire from one of the crevices.

"Big mistake" Freddy said with a smile as he got up. Krueger shook the fire off his hand to reveal a SECOND bladed glove.

"God, I'm screwed" Sulley said as be backed away slowly. Krueger laughed a bit and then made his bladed fingers wiggle and make swishing metal noises as they wiggled.

"Yes, you are" Freddy said. Sulley tried running away in the other direction, but he tripped and fell. Sulley began sinking into the metal of the bridge like it was quicksand.

"See ya on the other side" Freddy said as he walked away. Sulley then fell down from the bridge and landed in a chair. The chair had a round seat and the room was brightly lit where the chair was.

"I gotta get out of here" said Sulley. But before he could move, a square metal bar appeared in front of him. The chair was built like a high chair, but on the bar there were circular rings on the left and right sides of the squared bar. Sulley then felt his hands forced into the rings and they closed up, the rings were cuffs.

"Come on, come on!" Sulley said as he struggled to break his wrists free from his bindings. He then heard Krueger's signature menacing laugh and looked to his left. Krueger was standing right next to him.

"Now that I've got you right where I want you, let's have some REAL fun" Krueger said as he scratched some pipes that were on the wall and made steam and water come out of them. Sulley stopped struggling, for he knew that he couldn't break free. He was now Freddy Krueger's prisoner.

**A/N: Wow, now Sulley is officially screwed, Krueger has him trapped now. And I decided for Randy's secret lab from MI to make a cameo, as well as have Sulley be restrained in the chair he had Mike and Boo restrained in. More will come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

** A/N: Now we get some answers to why Freddy wants Sulley so bad. Oh yeah! Freddy Krueger's reasons are explained right here! And we'll see what's taking so long with Mike, Randy, and Angel with injecting Sulley with the adrenaline. So, enjoy!**

Outside the dream, Mike, Angel, and Randy were getting really tired. They wanted to sleep, but they knew they couldn't.

"C'mon you guys. We HAVE to stay awake we can't just sleep" Mike persuaded. Randy lied down on the hardwood floor.

"Just a little nap, and I'll be fine" Randy said, using a stuffed animal as a pillow. Angel was struggling to stay awake as well. Mike began walking around the room.

"There has to be something we can use to stay awake" Mike said tiredly. He began looking around.

Meanwhile, in the dream, Sulley was still in the metal chair with his hands bound to the iron bar in front of him.

"Mike, wake me up" Sulley silently begged. Freddy stuck one of his bladed hands down the iron bar and began rubbing Sulley's stomach.

"I remember you used to LOVE it when I did this to you. You purred like a kitten. I didn't want it to stop. So I rubbed for hours and hours until you fell asleep" Freddy cooed darkly with his deep menacing voice. Sulley had to admit that having his belly rubbed felt nice, but it was different when a sick piece of garbage like Krueger was doing the rubbing.

"No. please. Don't do this. No, no, no" Sulley whimpered with his eyes shut tightly. Freddy stopped rubbing his stomach and made his index claw gently move up from his belly up to his chin.

"Your mouth says 'No'. But your body says 'Yes'" Freddy said with a sinister giggle at the end. Sulley turned his head to the right, away from Krueger.

"Don't look away from me. LOOK AT ME!" the burnt man demanded. Sulley did as told and opened his eyes.

"You did this to me" Freddy said, pointing one index blade to his face.

"I didn't do anything" Sulley defended himself.

"Yes you did. You told on me. You were such a tattle tale when you were a kid, Sulley" Krueger said into Sulley's ear and placed his left clawed hand on Sulley's furry chest.

"What do you mean?" the blue behemoth asked.

"You, Mike, Randy, and Angel were such innocent children. When I fled the human world, I found my way to the monster world, and your dad took me in. You, Mike, Randy, and Angel attended pre-school together. I used to babysit you for days. We would have so much fun. But YOU, Sulley... you were my most favorite of all" Freddy explained.

"I don't remember anything" Sulley said.

"You wouldn't have. You were only a baby, just like your friends. Until your parents found out what I was doing to you, they chased me out of the monster world, and back to the human world where they BURNED ME ALIVE! You told on me! It's YOUR fault I look like this!" Krueger said as he made his blades press against Sulley's chest and make cut marks on his chest slowly. The cuts bled, but they were not fatal.

"I remember now, I remember" said Sulley as he was trying to recall everything that happened.

"Of course you do. Your memories are what fuel me. Give me strength. And give me power" Freddy said. He extended his arm and moved it to the right and the chair Sulley was restrained in moved down like a dentist's chair, but was still restrained to the iron bar.

"No. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sulley screamed. Krueger took a seat on Sulley's lap.

"That's music to my ears. Sweet, sweet music" he cooed.

"I WANNA WAKE UP!" Sulley screamed with his eyes shut and tears escaping from them. He tried to break free from the cuffs, but Freddy was still on his lap, so that even if he did break free, he couldn't escape.

"You can't wake up. I had to keep you awake long enough so that when you finally slept... you'd never wake up again" Krueger taunted Sulley in his face.

Meanwhile, outside the dream, Mike looked all over the house but found nothing to help him or his friends stay awake. He went back up to the room and saw a little miniature fridge underneath a desk. Mike opened it up to reveal several Cherry Coke cans that were still full.

"Caffeine, perfect" said Mike as he took a can and looked at the expiration date.

"It may be only one day past expiration date, but it's gonna have to do... for all our sakes" said Mike as he took all the cans out and shut the fridge door. Mike opened it up and drank some. He felt refreshed and awake already. He then took the can and forced it down Angel and Randy's throats. They woke up and looked all around them.

"What happened?" Randy asked. Mike didn't talk, he got the syringe of adrenaline and got it ready to inject into Sulley's heart.

Back inside the dream, Sulley decided to fight back. He launched himself so he'd bite Freddy's wrist. It worked, Freddy screamed, but then laughed.

"Naughty boy. You can't hurt me, you're in my world" Freddy said as he pressed Sulley's head back down.

"You thought your little best friend, Mike was gonna wake you up? I'm your best friend now, Sulley" Freddy said as he raised one index claw into the air.

"Sweet dreams" Krueger said, preparing to kill him.

Meanwhile, Mike stuck the needle into Sulley's heart like a knife and injected the adrenaline into him.

Sulley felt the adrenaline go into him. He broke free of the cuffs and grabbed Freddy's claw. He closed his eyes and woke up to see Freddy on top of him and his second clawed glove was off. He was in the real world now.

"Get off me!" Sulley said. He kicked Freddy off him and he fell on his back to the floor. Angel, Mike, and Randy gasped in horror when they saw the infamous Freddy Krueger was in the real world instead of the dream world. Sulley got up and pulled the syringe needle from his chest and looked to the disgusting human on the floor.

"Someone! Kill him! Right there! Kill him before he kills us all!" Mike shouted.

** A/N: Wow, that was intense, wasn't it? The fight between Sulley, Mike, Randy, and Angel vs. Freddy Krueger comes in the next update! And the epicness will be a LOT to handle. Trust me when I say that it will be awesome! Please review, thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

** A/N: In the last chapter, Freddy told Sulley about what happened before he was burned alive and that Sulley's parents chased him out of the monster world. And they were successful in bringing Freddy into the real world and out of the dream world. Now this is where the epic fight scene begins. Enjoy!**

"Quick! Someone get him!" shouted Sulley. Mike saw that there was a dismembered blade from a paper guillotine and he swung it at Krueger's arm. It left a cut in his sweater, and his arm, which bled out black blood.

"Gargh!" shouted Krueger in pain. He looked to Mike and lunged his bladed glove into his shoulder, and blood gushed out of Mike's cuts.

"Big mistake, one-eye" taunted Freddy as he launched Mike across the room and his body hit a window, and the window broke into pieces of glass. Sulley jumped onto Freddy and stabbed at his neck with the empty syringe needle that was used to wake him up.

"You piece of frickin' crap!" shouted Sulley. Krueger grabbed Sulley by the horns and threw him over to the corner, and he knocked down a dresser as he fell.

"Was that your best shot, Sulley? It was good. Now let me show you mine" Freddy said as he tried to stab Sulley with his claws. Sulley grabbed a loose wooden drawer and held it up in front of his face. The blades were blocked by the wood and Sulley survived.

"You think pulling me out of the dream world was gonna help you get rid of me for good? I may not be a god outside my world, but I can still kill you" Krueger growled. Randy picked up a shard of glass from the floor and lunged it into Freddy's leg.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the burnt human screamed in pain. That really set Krueger off, he swiped his glove across Randy's face and left four small bleeding cuts on his cheek and he kicked the lizard to the ground. Angel took a nightstand from the right side of the bed and hit Krueger square in the face with it.

"God Dang it!" shouted Freddy. He then grabbed Angel by her throat and pushed her against the wall. Mike then got up and saw a pair of scissors on the floor.

"Hey Krueger!" shouted the one-eyed monster. Freddy looked to see Mike jumping on the bed and onto his face, where he stabbed Freddy in the face with the scissors.

"God, that hurts!" shouted Freddy as he pulled out the scissors from his nose and punched Mike in the face, and he was backed up against the wall by Krueger. The burnt man raised his glove, getting ready to cut Mike.

"Now, why don't you just. Frickin'. Die!?" Krueger asked in anger. Mike shut his eye and prepared for death, but just as Freddy was about to slash the cyclops with his glove, he felt something cut his hand off and it fell to Mike's side. He opened his eye to see Freddy bleeding black blood from where his gloved hand was cut off, and it showed rotten bone from where it was cut off.

"Argh! What the...!?" Freddy shouted as he clutched his bleeding wrist.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" asked a voice from behind. Krueger turned around to see Sulley holding the paper guillotine blade.

"It's because you're in MY world now, you sick sadist pedophile" Sulley growled. He swung the blade again at Sulley's throat and Krueger began gasping for air. Black blood that was black enough to look like chocolate fell out of the slit in his throat and he fell to the ground. Freddy Krueger was dead.

"Sull, you okay?" asked Mike as he got up. Randy and Angel got up too and ran to the blue behemoth's side.

"I'm fine, now that HE'S dead that is" he told them. The four of them gazed at the lifeless body of Krueger on the floor.

"Let's get out of here" Randy said, but Sulley placed a hand on his shoulder that stopped him from leaving.

"No. we have to make sure he stays dead" Sulley said as he spotted a box of matches on the floor and lit one up. He tossed it at Freddy's body and it was lit on fire. Then the whole room was set ablaze.

"Now we can leave" Sulley said. The four friends all left the old ROR frat house together.

When they were all outside, they looked at the burning building and Mike spoke.

"It's all over" he said.

"Yeah, nightmare's over you guys" Sulley said. They all went back to their respected dorms and went to sleep. And for the first time in a while, it was free from nightmares, and free from Freddy Krueger.

The next morning, it was a Saturday and Mike was visiting his mother who was recently divorced.

"How are you honey?" Ms. Wazowski asked her son as she entered her apartment.

"To be honest, pretty great now. Things actually could never be better" Mike said. His mother smiled and placed her phone on the counter next to her.

"I'm just so glad to see you" Ms. Wazowski said. What she didn't know in the mirror behind her wasn't her reflection, but Freddy Krueger. He was alive. Mike saw him and began to scream.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mike screamed. Krueger lunged his glove through her chest and left a giant gaping hole in her chest. Ms. Wazowski gasped as she felt her body be penetrated through. Krueger then dragged her through the mirror and they both disappeared. Only a lone blood stain was on the glass surface of the mirror and Mike was still screaming.

Outside the apartment, three monster girls were jumping rope and chanting a little rhyme.

"1, 2, Freddy's coming for you. 3, 4, better lock your door. 5, 6, grab your crucifix. 7, 8, better stay up late. 9, 10, never sleep again"

The screen cut to black and we hear Krueger's sadistic laughter be heard for one minute.

**(Start playing 'All I have to do is Dream' by the Everly Brothers as you read the credits)**

** Cast**

**Sulley – John Goodman (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story)**

**Mike – Billy Crystal (Parental Guidance)**

**Randy – Steve Buscemi (Boardwalk Empire)**

**Angel – Britt Robertson (Scream 4)**

**Dale 'Barbie' Barbara – Mike Vogel (Under the Dome)**

**Julia Shumway – Rachelle Lefevre (Under the Dome)**

**Freddy Krueger – Jackie Earle Haley (Watchmen)**

**Ms. Wazowski – Connie Britton (American Horror Story)**

** (You can stop playing the song now)**

** Shinigamilover2: Wanna know how the events of 'Monsters, Inc.' played out in this AU? Stay tuned for the trailer.**

** Text: In 1980... Fear was born**

** (Shows an image of a man wearing a hockey mask and holding a machete enter a room)**

** Text: In 1984... A Nightmare began**

** (Shows Freddy Krueger emerge from a circle of fire and wiggle his bladed fingers)**

** Text: In 2003... They collided, and fought to the death.**

** (Shows Freddy blocking the masked man's machete with his glove)**

** Text: 2014... They have the rematch of the century.**

** Text: The battle ground? The Monster world.**

** Freddy (Voice over): Welcome to MY nightmare.**

** (Shows Sulley running through a dimly lit hallway with a crying Boo in his arms)**

** (Shows Boo in front of Freddy as he gets ready to cut her)**

** Angel: We're not safe, awake or asleep.**

** (Shows a bunch of children sleeping at the day care program pointing at one thing at once with closed eyes)**

** Mike: Run!**

** (Shows Sulley behind a door, and the machete blade goes through the wooden door and Sulley screams)**

** (Shows Celia looking into a lake from a dock and the hand of the masked man grabs her throat and his face is shown)**

** Sulley: GO TO HELL!**

** Text: Freddy vs Jason: Ultimatum**

** Celia: Place your bets**

** Text: Coming Soon**

** A/N: Well, there's your finale! And I hope the fight was good. And the twist ending, I hope some of you got a few good scares out of that. Also, the next story IS a re-write of 'Monsters, Inc.' set in the AU where 'Inside the Field' happened, and Freddy comes back to have the ultimate rematch with Jason Voorhees from the 'Friday the 13th' franchise. Please review, thanks!**


End file.
